constantinediariesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
John Constantine
John Christopher Constantine (ur. 10 maja 1982 r.), Znany również jako El Diablo wśród gangsterów z Mexico City, jest egzorcystą, demonologiem i czarodziejem-przykrywką, nazywając siebie „mistrzem mrocznych sztuk”. Wychowany przez obelżywego ojca, który obwiniał go za śmierć matki podczas porodu, John stał się bardzo cyniczny i przebiegły, i zainteresował się mroczną sztuką. W wieku młodzieńczym Anne Marie wprowadziła go w świat ukryty, nauczyła się kilku czarów i stała się egzorcystką z nadzieją, że pewnego dnia użyje swoich mocy, by wskrzesić matkę. John stał się postacią szacunku wśród amatorów magii. W The Saint of Last Resorts urodziła się córka Johna, Jupiter Constantine, Anne Marie została zabita przez Furcifera, a jej córka została porwana przez Lamashtu. Z pomocą Benjamina Constantine'a uratowali zaginione dzieci. John zagroził Lamashtu, że zabije Jowisza, jeśli nie powie mu, dlaczego ją kocha. Później John został postrzelony przez Bena, aby on i dziecko mogli uciec. W The Saint of Last Resorts: część 2, John użył ikony Pazuzu, aby odpędzić demona, który go zaatakował, i pozwolił Pazuzu go posiąść. Gra go Matt Ryan. Biografia Wczesne życie John Constantine urodził się 10 maja 1982 r. W Liverpoolu w Anglii. Matka Juana zmarła, rodząc go. Obelżywy ojciec Johna obwinił go o śmierć i nadał mu przydomek „morderca”. Po każdej nocy w pubie ojciec Johna uderzył go w głowę i powiedział: „To właśnie zrobiłeś swojej matce, Killer”. Był także skłonny do wypalania papierosów w ramionach Johna. Po tym jak jego brat się poruszył, John był tak zdenerwowany, że został sam z ojcem, który uważał za samobójstwo. Poźniejsze życie W wieku 15 lat mieszkał w Londynie i uczestniczył w magicznej scenie z pomocą swojej przyjaciółki Anne Marie. Pogłębiając się na drodze okultyzmu, John przeczytał wszystko, co mógł o magii. Uczył się zaklęć, rytuałów i przekleństw i był w stanie wyczarować umarłych, choć nie jego matkę. Rising Darkness Po pokonaniu demona Lamashtu John odkrył, że przyczyną wszystkich nadprzyrodzonych wydarzeń, które miały miejsce, była „Rosnąca Ciemność”. Rosnąca ciemność była planem Czarostwa, by zjednoczyć Piekło i Ziemię. Czary znalazły sposób na przełamanie granicy, która utrzymywała Ziemię i Piekło w oddzieleniu. Pozwoliłoby to demonicznym istotom swobodnie wędrować po ziemi. Wśród stworzeń czarów, które znalazł Jan, byli Lamashtu, Invunche i Nahash. Aby z nimi walczyć, John użył Ikony Pazuzu, aby osiągnąć porozumienie z Pierwszymi Upadłymi, witając Pazuzu, aby posiąść go w zamian za regenerację i moc. Później John musiał usunąć demona ze swojego ciała, próbując uciec z więzienia w Mexico City, gdzie skończył mordując Pazuzu z gangu Santa Muerte, gdy posiadał Johna. W więzieniu John spotkał się ze Stanleyem Gibsonem, pracownikiem konsulatu brytyjskiego, wraz z lokalnym oblężeniem Julio, którego działania doprowadziły do kolejnego wydania Pazuzu i zamordowania większej liczby członków gangu Santa Muerte, pozostawiając pozostałych więźniów do rozważenia Johna w środku. Cargo, dając mu pseudonim „El Diablo”. Benjamin Constantine, Christopher Constantine i Anne Marie Flynn, były członek Newcastle Crew, obecnie zakonnica Kościoła katolickiego, ostatecznie zabrali Johna do jego wiejskiego domu i egzorcyzmowali go, eliminując Pazuzu z jego ciała. W całej serii Constantine |-|Sezon pierwszy= W całym dzienniku Constantine Sezon pierwszy Osobowość Będąc świadkiem okropności świata, John jest bardzo cyniczny i pozornie nie przejmuje się wartością życia ludzkiego, często odwracając swoje prawdziwe uczucia od sarkastycznych żartów, nawet wobec możliwości własnej śmierci. Ze względu na liczbę ludzi, którzy umarli wokół niego, John woli pracować sam, a każdy, z kim pracuje, unika przywiązania, więc nie będzie tak ranny, jeśli zostanie zabity. Znany jest również z bardzo suchego poczucia humoru. Pomimo jego osobliwego, ponurego spojrzenia na świat i cynizmu, John jest bardzo honorowym człowiekiem, ponieważ jest zawsze dla kilku przyjaciół, których ma. Jednak John jest również arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie w swoim blefowaniu, do tego stopnia, że ma wątpliwą moralność, na przykład kiedy groził życiem niewinnego dziecka (Jupiter, własne dziecko Johna), aby Lamashtu (jedna z sióstr Ewy) ujawnił, dlaczego pracowała dla La Brujeria, co zmusiło jego brata Benjamina Constantine'a do zastrzelenia go i pozostawienia Johna do zjedzenia przez Invunche. Przyznał również, że z powodu rzadko spotykanych złych ludzi, był zaniepokojony La Brujeria, ponieważ były one prawdopodobnie najgorszą ludzkością, która go martwiła. John jest również znany z tego, że jest brutalnie uczciwy wobec ludzi, nawet aniołów, i nigdy nie wstydzi się swojej opinii o kobietach, z którymi się spotyka. John ma tendencję do bycia pesymistycznym realistą, jak wtedy, gdy Christopher podziękował mu, po prostu powiedział Christopherowi, że jest mu winien tylko Christopherowi, by obalił, że zamiast tego, powinni mieć nawzajem swoje plecy, kiedy nie muszą, jako znajomi biznesowi, ale jego syn. John rozwinął PTS (stres pourazowy), ponieważ nie lubi być zamknięty, nawet jeśli jest to dla jego własnej ochrony. Mimo to nie okazuje wyrzutów sumienia za swoje działania w stosunku do innych w tym samym aspekcie, na przykład z Christopherem, znając uczucie bycia odosobnionym przez dłuższy czas. Według Bena, John zabije każdego, kto będzie próbował zabrać mu córkę lub syna. Relacje Jupiter Constantine Jupiter jest jedyną córką Johna z Anne Marie Flynn. Na początku zaczął się martwić o jej bezpieczeństwo. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego, kiedy powiedziano mu, że dziecko będzie dziewczynką, a potem zaczął walczyć o jej ochronę przed wrogami. Teraz kocha ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego i aby chronić ją przed demonami i potworami, które próbują ją zabić, postanowił ją odesłać. Została oddana Benowi, który byłby bezpieczny. John ponownie połączył się z Jowiszem, gdy jej bezpieczeństwo zostało naruszone. Jupiter mieszka teraz z ojcem w domu. Nadprzyrodzona społeczność jest teraz świadoma swego istnienia. Anne Marie Flynn Anne Marie była żoną Johna. Poznali się, kiedy oboje byli nastolatkami. . To ona wprowadziła go w świat Occult i pomogła mu studiować Magię, a także badać Magię z pomocą Johna. Anne Marie urodziła syna Johna, Christophera, a później córeczkę: Jupiter Constantine. Demon o imieniu Lamashtu porwał ich córkę i ostatecznie zmarła z rąk Furcifera. John obecnie żałuje straty Anne Marie zarówno jako żona, jak i jako przyjaciel. Christopher Constantine Christopher jest jedynym synem Johna z Anne Marie Flynn. Na początku John nie był zadowolony z przybycia swojego dziecka, a potem z czasem zaczął zmieniać zdanie i rozwinął głęboką miłość do syna. Ich związek może się skomplikować, ale szanują się nawzajem. Christopher bardzo popiera przyjęcie swojej prawdziwej natury jako czarnoksiężnika i to jest coś, czego nauczył się od Johna i coś, co na pewno ma ze sobą wspólnego. Benjamin Constantine Ben jest starszym bratem Johna. Ben i John mają krótki temperament. Ben i John wydają się kłócić za każdym razem, gdy ze sobą rozmawiają. John postanowił powierzyć bezpieczeństwo swojej córki Benowi. Ich relacje mogą się bardzo szybko zrazić, ponieważ oboje nie chcą już nic ze sobą robić. Moce i umiejętności * Magic: John jest niezwykle potężnym mistrzem mrocznej sztuki i ekspertem od egzorcystów. Od młodości John zgromadził ogromną wiedzę na temat magii i okultyzmu. * Rzucanie czarów: John ma moc zmieniania i kontrolowania wydarzeń za pomocą zaklęć. * Piwowarstwo Mikstura: John ma moc parzenia i miksowania mikstur, środków i eliksirów, które mają nadprzyrodzone właściwości. * Telekineza: John ma moc przemieszczania przedmiotów i ludzi poprzez wpływy mentalne. * Wpływ bólu: John ma moc tworzenia nieznośnych migren poprzez nadprzyrodzone środki. * Iluzje: John ma moc zmieniania zmysłów innych, by postrzegać fałszywą rzeczywistość. * Egzorcyzmy: John może egzorcyzmować duchy, które są demoniczne lub upiorne u źródeł ich gospodarzy, poprzez intonowanie zaklęć. * Nekromancja: John wspomniał, że zdominował nekromancję w okresie dojrzewania. * Przywoływanie: John może przywołać kilka podmiotów, a nawet je kontrolować. * Magiczne kręgi: John używa magicznych kręgów, które mogą być używane jako ograniczenia lub pułapki dla niektórych stworzeń. * Magical Protection: John pokazał, że jest odporny na wiele nadprzyrodzonych ataków, których nie chronił Ben. Użył też magicznego kręgu, by ochronić go i Jupiter przed potężnym demonem. * Hipnoza: Constantine może wykonywać hipnozę swoim głosem. Widać, kiedy używa go, by pomóc Jupiterowi spać. * Wiedza okultystyczna: Jan zdobył szeroką wiedzę o zjawiskach nadprzyrodzonych. Drobnostki Imię * Imię John jest hebrajskim imieniem dziecka. W języku hebrajskim znaczenie imienia John jest Jehowa; okazało przychylność.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/john/ * Nazwisko Constantine pochodzi od starej francuskiej nazwy „Constantin”, która z kolei pochodzi od łacińskiego „Constantinus”, co oznacza „stanowczy i wierny”.https://www.houseofnames.com/constantine-family-crest Referencje en:John Constantine es:John Constantine Kategoria:Nadprzyrodzony Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Rodzina Konstantyna Kategoria:Postacie